The Divergent Maze
by dauntlesslionrunner
Summary: *Spoilers do not read if you have not read the maze runner or allegiant* Tris places her hand on the device and the gun goes off, David. She reaches down and feels blood, the weird red colour all over her hand. She blacks out and wakes up not long after in the Maze. She saved a group of people once but what will she be able to do the same for the Gladers
1. Welcome to the Glade

**This story was requested by divergentlover523 you should also check out the stories that she wrote because she came up with this amazing idea and her stories are amazing. Everything will be in Tris' P.O.V. by the way and a little insight on the story just so you understand this, Thomas and Teresa do NOT exist, this is a divergent and maze runner crossover, and that is all do not want to spoil anything, btw all rights of this story go to divergentlover523, she thought of all of this all I am doing is writing this on her approval as she asked me to do so, so this is kind of like a mini collab. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED MAZE RUNNER OR THE ALLEGIANT *spoilers* ~dauntlesslionrunner**

**xxxxxxx**

**Tris P.O.V.**

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

The gun goes off again.

More pain, and black edges on my vision, I reach out to press the green button just like Caleb has said and slam my hand into the keypad. I hear beeping and churning noises. I fall to the floor and feel the place where it's warm. Blood, the dark red colour is all over my hand. The blood was on my neck.

I start to black out when I see some people in uniforms running towards me, I see a glimpse of Tobias, Caleb, Christina everyone. Everything then turns dark and I can't feel anything, see anything or hear anything, but three simple words are able to get through to be before I turn off, it sounds like it was from Tobias but the words were, "I love you".

Then all my senses get turned off.

I wake up, _how long have I been unconscious? _I think to myself, _wait, did I, _I gulp at the thought, _die? _The thought consumes me and I start to panic inside, my pulse is jumping and I start to breathe heavily I check my neck where I last remember bleeding and nothing is there, I'm fine. That's when I start to hear the noise of metal grinding against metal and I am pushed towards the ground by force.

There is a bit of light that I can just barely see where I am at. I am in a dark room, or so it seems, boxes, crates, cartons, all storage items are piled around me.

I start to wonder where I am, I pinch myself and it hurts, _well I guess that means I'm not dead...I think, _the room smells and looks of metal and there are flashing lights all around me and I am thrown across the metal room...or box, I try to stand still but I am thrown to the ground again and again, I sit down in the corner and try to steady myself, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I wake up not long after to the room stopping, I can't hear anymore metal grinding against metal, I try to stand up and surprisingly I don't get pushed to the ground again, the lights are still flashing all around me and I look around me, the room seems brighter now and I can see now I'm in a mesh metal box not awfully big. I continue to look around when I hear a loud beeping noise.

I look up and see that the roof starts to open outwards and the sun is shining brightly down into the little box I am in, I see that there are eyes looking towards me, not just one person but a whole group of people. They are all looking and murmuring. I keep looking at them and they all start to snicker and whistle at me. I keep looking at them when I see a rope get thrown down and then a body starts to climb downwards. I couldn't see exactly who it was or what they looked like because of the suns glare but once he got into the box that I was in I could see his features clearly. Shaggy dirty blonde hair and has a square jaw. He is tall and is pretty muscular and the way his eyes look at you, it makes you melt inside. He just stared at me for a bit and I just stared back, he looked up towards the people and spoke

"It's a girl", he then looked back at me and everyone above started to ask questions but I couldn't make out any, the boy gave me a questioning look he then extends his hand and I just look at it

"Grab on, you want to get out?" he says, I take his hand and we get pulled up and out of the box, his arm was secure on me but soft and it made my heart thump more. Once we're out its bright and there are boys everywhere...no girls.

"What's your name shank?" he asks

"Umm, shank?" I ask him avoiding the question, _wait what is my name, _I dig around my memory for a bit but I can't remember anything, "I um...I don't know" I say partly embarrassed

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough hopefully", then he smiles at me

"I'm Newt, second in command", then he says a few short words that stimulate my memory. It was a phrase so familiar I knew I heard it before but I don't know where. His words were

"Welcome to the Glade"

**xxxxxxx**

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter a bit short but it was either I stopped it here or this chapter went for another 10 000 words so yea, next chapter should be up as soon as possible but remember to give divergentlover523 a little check out maybe a few favourites and all~dauntlesslionrunner *if you want to request a story please do I can write it for you if you want or I can help also remember to favourite this and review it thank you***


	2. First night first nightmare

"Welcome to the Glade", he says

It rings a bell, _where have I heard that before, _I think to myself, I dig through my mind to find something but then only one thing comes to mind. Tris _is that my name, _I think, it sounds like a name so it must be but I don't tell anyone just in case I'm wrong. From the crowd I see a boy walking through everyone moving to give way to him, _must be the leader, _I guess. The boy had dark skin and was not too tall yet he wasn't average height. He came up to me and stood there just staring for a bit, "Thanks Newt", he says to the boy

"No worries Alby", Newt replies then he turns back and they are both looking at me

"What?" I ask them

"Nothing it's just that you are the first girl here, obviously, look around we're all guys", Alby says

"And? It's not like it's a bad thing is it?" I ask them kind of worried

"No, maybe, I don't know, who cares we'll figure it out later but for now, you will stick close to Newt, don't cause any fights or anything okay, tomorrow we'll give you a tour of The Glade", Alby says then nods at Newt, I'm about to say something then I'm cut off, "Everyone clear out and get back to your shuck day!", Alby yells, "You two stick together okay, oh and Greenie, what was your name?" Alby says to me

"Tris", I say

"Okay good, oh and by the way Tris, Newt sometimes won't be here so you'll have to find your own way around sometimes", Alby says to me

"Okay", then he walks off, "What the hell is The Glade? What the hell am I supposed to do? What do we do here? Why is there that concrete wall all around us? Why do your clothes all look the same, dull and dirty?" questions starts to blurt out of my mouth before I even knew what I was doing

"Woah hold your horses there, I can only answer so much right now, the rest will have to wait", Newt says, he starts to walk off

"Where are you going?" I ask kind of angry that he didn't actually answer anything

"To eat, aren't you hungry Greenie?" he says then continues to walk; I jog up behind him and then slow into a walk, "So are you going to answer my questions?" I ask him

"The Glade is the place where we are at, this whole area is called the Glade", he says as he picks up some food to eat

"Why is it called the Glade?" I ask

"Just because that's what the Creators called it", he says his face falling a bit

"The Creators?" I ask half worried

"Don't worry, tomorrow you will know just relax and eat right now", then he turned to eat again; we eat in silence for a bit until after we're both finished then he looks down to his watch. "Okay I'll show you were you're going to sleep tonight, so follow me", he then stand up and waits for me to stand up to, then we both walk off towards a building. "This is the Homestead, since you're the first girl here Alby said that we might as well treat you a bit differently", he said then opened the door to a building that looked a bit unstable but stable enough. It was made from wood and sticks not the normal materials you would see for a building, we walked inside and the level was covered in dark wallpaper across the walls of the foyer and the hallway barely staying to the wall. There was nothing else there in the room besides a 3 legged table, a black and white picture of an ancient woman and the floor wasn't even still intact pieces missing everywhere.

"Follow me", then Newt walked up some wooden stairs, creaking as he stepped on each step. I got to the bottom of the stairs and then just stood there, _what if thing collapse when I get on, _I thought to myself. Newt turned around and saw that I was still standing at the bottom, "Do you need any help?" he asked walking down to the third bottom step and extending a hand, I waved it off then walked passed him. I got to the door and there were a few beds, all wooden and dirty then there were doors leading to other rooms. "Tris over here", Newt was at another door now, he opened it and more beds

"You'll be sleeping here for the night, no other people sleep here so it should be okay", Newt then walked over to a cupboard to get some blankets and pillows when all of a sudden there was a loud grinding noise, screeching through the air, I covered my ears to try and block out the noise when I saw Newt still going on with what he was doing.

"How can you still be..."I was cut off by the soreness of my ears that I fell to the ground clutching my ears, _make it stop someone_

"Don't worry, it's just the walls closing", Newt says placing down the pillows

"The walls?" I ask removing my hands from the ears, the walls stopped now.

"Tomorrow Greenie, tonight just sleep okay, you must be tired I guess, it's still a bit early into the night but sleep", Newt says. I don't hesitate, I'm so stinking tired that I go to the bed and as soon as I put my head down I'm asleep.  
_I'm looking towards a little machine, "Don't press it Tris, for the good of you", I look around and there is a man, his features are there but his face and his voice is distorted, a gun goes off, I'm bleeding, I look down and there is a ugly slime ball with spikes around it, one of its spikes jabbed into me, I'm bleeding non-stop, I start to go woozy when I hear a voice, "I love you Tris", I see a face fading away, I try to run to it but I'm blocked in my path when some cement walls smash in front of my face, I turn and see the grotesque slim monster thing with spikes coming towards me, moaning and groaning terrible noises, the spikes ready to attack, I yell for help but nothing is working my voice isn't even working, then everything goes black._

I wake up and hear that I am yelling, I'm sweating and panting, _what was that, I don't ever want to sleep again if I dream that again, _I look around and see that Newt is at the door panting, "Tris?! Are you okay?" he asks then walks up to me and pulls me into a nice warm embrace, I hug back

"I'm fine", I realise that I'm lying and I start to cry

"Nightmares?" he asks looking at me, I nod

"It's okay we all had some", then he pats the pillow indicating me to go back to sleep, I don't lie down though

"I don't want the dreams to come back", I say putting my face in my hands

"It won't, I'll protect you, I'll fight off the bad dreams if they come to get you", he says smiling, laughing a bit

"With what", I ask

"My bare hands", we both then laugh a bit, those few words sounded so familiar, so home like so I lay my head down on the pillow and fall asleep knowing that if those words felt like home that this place should too.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Decided to mash these little quotes together from Divergent hehe, hope you guys like this chapter, sorry if it's a bit late, busy busy busy school is irritating and all, hope to update soon hopefully within a weeks time~dauntlesslionrunner **


	3. The Tour

The rest of the nice I slept peacefully, no nightmares, nothing but then I heard the screams of someone. I woke up panting, scared, _who was yelling? _I think to myself. I look around the dark room and can just barely see everything but there is no sign of Newt, "Newt?" I whisper into the darkness but no reply. I slowly get up and walk towards the door, towards the noise. I hear other voices whispering, but shouting at the same time, I also hear grunts and yells of agony.

I walk over to the door and put my hand over the knob pausing before I open it. I peek my head outside and there is no one, no light except a few little lanterns lit to light up the hallway. I hear the cries of pain again and walk towards it, _why am I doing this? _I think to myself. I am still walking to the room but cringe every time I hear the screeches coming from the person. I arrive at the door and pause, "Do I really want to do this?" I say to myself, out aloud, I stand there pause for a bit then open the door.

I see who was screaming and yelling, it was Ben, his skin all filled with dark bruises and bloody scratches, his skin covered in hives and his veins popped out all green and purplish, it was gross and his eyes were bloodshot and scary as if looking deep into your soul. Around him trying to hold him down is Jeff, Newt, Alby and Minho, no one notices me at first until I see Jeff look up, "Tris?" he says, then everyone turns around to look at me, they are still firmly holding Ben down but all eyes are gazed on me

"Tris, what are you doing here?" Newt says, letting go off Ben slowly then walking over to me

"Oh I just, um...well I heard Ben and I was just wonder-"

"He's fine, you should sleep, don't worry about him he'll be fine", Newt says cutting me off

"Well I can't sleep anyway", I say, it's true, how can I sleep after I've just seen _that. _

"Okay here I'll come with you", Newt says and walks me out of the door, his hand on the small of my back, his long slender fingers send shiver up my spine and a warm and safe feeling, and I liked that feeling. We arrive at my room and he then turns on the little light to illuminate the room. I crawl into bed again and watch him sitting there next to me, "Sorry that I had to do this, I'm just..."I couldn't finish of the sentence, that word, it felt _strange_

"Scared?" Newt says

"Yeah, that word"

"Don't worry we all were scared on our first night, like I said, it takes time to getting used to all of this", he says comforting me, "Now just close your eyes and when you wake I promise to be here"

"Promise?"

"Promise", he says smiling, _what a liar, _I think to myself, I knew he must be lying because he is second in command after all he would obviously be busy every second of everyday, but I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, praying I don't get anymore nightmares and surprisingly I don't.

I wake up the next morning, eyes hazy, head hurting and my body weak, _why am I so exhausted I did nothing yesterday, _I think to myself. I look over to the side and see that Newt was still in the same spot he was in the last time I saw him, in the chair next to me, his head dangling down and arms by his side, I smile a bit, _so he did keep his promise, _I think to myself.

"Hey Newt", I whisper gently trying to wake him up, I shove him a bit so he cradles a bit and then he slowly lifts his head and yawns

"Hey Tris, morning", he smiles at me, he looks down at his watch and looks to see what time it is, "Late riser are we Tris?" he jokes to me

"Wait what time is it?"

"9:00am"

"Seriously 9:00am, is late?" I ask shocked

"Yea usually everyone is awake by 7:30-8:00am", he says, he gets up off the chair and stretches his arms up, "Let's go greenie, today is the day of the Tour", he smiles then walks out the door not bothering to wait. I rush out the door and find where he is, I run to him and he just smiles, "Bit slow are we?" I laugh along with what he says and we go off to eat breakfast, "Hey Frypan, what's for breakfast?" Newt asks, who Tris seems to decipher as the head chef

"The usual", he says and hands us both a plate each, "So how you liking the new place?" Newt asks me once we sit down

"It's okay", I say, not really wanting to say much, and shove the food into my mouth, "Woah, hungry little bugger aren't you", Newt says as he slowly eats his food

"Of course I am", I smile at him opening my mouth to show him all my chewed food, I am starting to get comfortable with Newt which is a good thing I guess, "That's just disgusting", Newt says cringing up his face, we both continue to eat, laughing at who knows what when Alby comes.

"How you doing greenie?" he says to me

"Fine", I reply

"Good, because today is the Tour", he smiles then ushers me to follow him, I look at Newt questionly and he just nods. I get up and run after Alby, "So what do we do on the Tour", I ask him once I've caught my breath, _that is too much running in one day, _I think to myself, "Well today I will tell you about the jobs, rules, simple things then for the rest of the day you have to take a turn at one job, then tomorrow another job and so on, got it?" he replies, I nod, not even sure that he saw it

"Okay so we have 9 jobs here on the Glade, but you will only be trying out 7 of them, don't ask just listen" he says before I could ask anything, "Jobs are builders; they build everything here on the Glade, and their keeper is Gally", he says pointing at a boy, he was tall, skinny kind of but had a nice build, his nose was an odd sort of shape and had black hair and green eyes, he was ugly at first sight, "then we have bricknicks; they have the same jobs as the builders practically but they rebuild the broken buildings not create new ones, the sloppers; mainly all greenies do that job, they do all the things no one else wants to do, baggers; deal with dead bodies, and act as guards, cooks; their keeper is Siggy aka Frypan, as their name states, they cook, track-hoes; keeper is Zart, they work in the garden, med-jacks; keeper Clint, doctors, take care of all the injured", then Alby's face drained, colour diminishing from it, "the slicers; their keeper is Winston, take care of the live stock and slaughter the animals for food, then the runners; keeper is Minho, everyday they go into the Maze and try and find a way out", Alby finished off, _I have the need to be a runner, I swear I have done something like this before, having to run, find a way out, it's just so familiar. _Alby saw my face and continued, "Don't think you can be a runner shank, it takes time"

"What if I have ran before, ran like how the Runners ran, would you let me?" I immediately reply

"We will see", then he continued to walk. "We have 3 rules in the Glade, just 3 shouldn't be that hard", he grins at me, "The 3 Rules are, 1. Everyone does their part, simple, 2. Never hurt another Glader, and 3. Never go outside the Glade, so don't think you can just waltz out of here and go into the Maze got it?" he says strictly at me, I just nod, "Good".

We arrive in the middle of the Glade, next to the box, Alby then points at a bunch of trees around south-west, "Those there are the Deadheads, where the graveyards are at", I gulp at that word, "Graveyard?" I ask

"Yes graveyard", he says so casually

"Why would you need a graveyard", I ask

"People die shank, people die", then he continued on, "Over there, south-east, Bloodhouse, were the slicers work, then over here, north-east, the gardens and last but not least in the north-west, the homestead, where we all rest for the night, practically the main point of this Glade and behind is a Slammer", he then finishes off, "Any questions shank?" he asks

"Nope", I lied, I have heaps, but it just isn't being formed in my mouth and my mouth is being lazy and not having the guts to say it

"Good let's get to work", he says and we walk off, _I need to be a runner, I need to find a way out, I need to find my life, I need to know. Now!_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the late ass updates, but here is a new chapter, really long I'm sorry and it's really boring, I'm sorry again and really cliché, I'm sorry again but hope that the next chapter will be different so thanks guys~dauntlesslionrunner**


	4. A day with Newt

The tour ended so Tris I nothing else to do for the rest of the day. Alby said that I would start working tomorrow for the sake of it so I just stayed wondering about the Glade getting myself familiar to the surrounding. I walked around and remembered which way was which, "South-eat Bloodhouse, North-east Garden, North-west Homestead", I kept repeating it over and over again and pointing to the different directions as I did so, "You finished the Tour for today Greenie", someone spoke behind me, I immediately recognised the accent

"Hey Newt", I say as I turn around to face him

"What are you bloody doing", he said as he stood next to me, our arms brushing, I blushed a bit and then tried to hide it. "Just trying to remember the Glade and the north-east things all that..." I paused for a bit, "Klunk", I finished off, "Is that how you use that word, I'm sorry if...Sorry", _gosh why am I so awkward and ugh this is, why can't I be normal, _I curse myself in my head, Newt laughed a bit at my attempt to sound like a Glader, "Don't worry you got it right shank", he then smiled at me and I smiled back, I didn't even know I was smiling when his smile got bigger. "Wanna help me around the Glade?" he asked, I knew I didn't have a choice so I said yes, besides I needed to do something and I felt really safe and cosy with Newt, _wait cosy what has gotten into my head. _We walk together around the Glade in silence, "So what do you do as second in command", I ask breaking the silence, "I make sure that there is order", he said turning towards me and smiling again. All of this smiling and looking seems so familiar to me as if I have done this before but with who?

"So you make sure no one is breaking the rules and all that?" I ask trying to keep the conversation running so we won't have to go back to the silence again, "Exactly", he nods. We walk around a bit and we continue to talk about who knows what until it's time for lunch. We quickly eat lunch and we sit down with some other Gladers, "Tris this is Chuck, Chuck, Tris", he says introducing me to a short pudgy boy, with long brown hair and blue eyes, he didn't look the average age of all the boys in the Glade, he was probably 12 or 13, "Hey Chuck", I say smiling, trying to act friendly, _why is it so hard for me to be nice and friendly, _I scold at myself, "Hey Greenie", he smiles, "Sorry I had to call you that because I was the Greenie before you, so it feels good to call someone else that", I laugh at bit, "That's okay Chuck", I say scuffing his hair, he seemed like a little brother to me and I felt as if I had to protect him in any way possible, why though? We spoke as we ate and Chuck was a Slopper so he did all the jobs no one else wanted, "That must suck", I said to him

"Well someone's gotta do it", he forced a smile as he said it, it broke my heart honestly that a boy this young would be in someplace like here, with no recollection of his past, of his family, of his friends. We finished lunch and Chuck went off to his job again and I went and followed Newt around the Glade, well not followed more like accompanied him. Nothing much happened really, "Is it usually this quiet around the Glade?" I ask him

"Yeah everyone knows their place and what would happen is they stepped out of line so usually everything is all good, I usually do nothing all day though, it's fun at times", he said as he walked to the Homestead and up the stairs. I followed him and realised where he was headed, it was to the room where Ben was in, he opened the door but I stopped walking a few steps back far away from the door, "What's wrong?" he asked me once he saw how far I was

"Um, I'm not allowed in there", I said trying to make up and excuse to not have to see Ben again, seeing it once scared me forever, I don't want to see it again plus it was true I wasn't allowed in there

"Don't worry you have my permission", he said as he held the door open, I slowly walked up to the door taking my time, embracing myself to the sights of Ben, _I seriously don't want to see him again, _I think to myself. I walk up to the door and pause for a bit, I look up to Newt and he smiled and nods inwards. I am still frozen on the spot. Scared. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and see that Newt was holding me, my heart beat starts to pick up and I start to burn in my cheeks and all around, "It's okay, I know the real reason you don't want to go inside", he says smirking at me, _woah his smirk is, _I thought to myself, _hot, _I finish off my thought. We walk inside and I see that Ben was on the bed, Newts arm still around me holding me tightly, securely and safely. Ben didn't look as bad but still bad, Newts arm slowly disappears from my waist and he walks forward looking above Ben, Jeff, one of the Med-jacks walk in and smiles when he sees us standing there, "Hey Newt, Greenie", he smiles at me, he is holding a bowl of soup I'm guessing for Ben. Newt stands back and stands next to me. We stand there and watch Jeff feed Ben, trying to get the spoon through his closed mouth_. _Jeff finishes feeding Ben and then walks off again into another room; I'm guessing it's another way out to the Glade. We stand there watching Ben still and Newt doesn't move his eyes glued onto him. "We can't go we have to wait and watch Ben make sure he doesn't go out of control", Newt says as if he just read my mind. We stand there and watch and wait for Jeff to come back.

"How is he?" Newt asks when Jeff comes back

"He's good, getting better I suppose, less scr-", Jeff gets cut off when Ben starts to yell and thrash about, Clint, the other Med-jack walks in and Jeff and him both frantically try and hold down Ben. I am just standing there, tensed up, _go Tris help, _I tell myself but I am still standing still, I feel someone warm and soft come into my hand and I look down and see Newt put his hand into mine, we laced our fingers together and I start to loosen up and relax although my heart is still pounding, "It's okay", he says to me smiling again, _gosh his smile gets me every time, _I think to myself, I start to smile like a fool, grinning from ear to ear and cheeks burning, I'm guessing it looks like a tomato right now. "I was gonna say less screaming but Ben beat me to the screaming", Jeff says slowly letting go of Ben who is now relaxing in his bed. Newt lets go of my hand and we both walk out to the Glade. We waste more of our time just walking around and observing everything going on. We eat dinner with Minho and Chuck, Minho was a runner, he was Asian, strong arms, short black hair. He defiently looked like a runner, fit. "Hey shank, you're the Greenie right?" he says as soon as he sees me

"Yep that's me", I reply back

"How's the day been for ya? Spyin' any guys?" he jokes to me, I laugh in response and we all eat talking about the Glade, well that was the only thing we could talk about anyway, we can't remember much about the outside world for us to talk about it. We hear the doors close, the loud grinding noise filling the Glade, surprisingly it doesn't shock me, freak me out or anything I have somehow become used to it, how was I used to it thought after only 1 night? We all finish up and Chuck walks off with Minho to where they sleep, while Newt and I walk off to the Homestead. We go to the Homestead, I walked up half the flight of stairs when I slipped and almost fell but Newt caught me, his hand on my hip, _this feels familiar, _I try dig around my head for something but all I got was nothing

"Thanks", I say heart pounding, _why am I such a klutz, _I think to myself. I continue to walk up the stairs and then go into my room, I crawl into bed and Newt sits on the chair next to the bed, "So how'd you like today", he says, he is leaning forward, head on hands, elbows on knees, _I loved it so much you don't know how much I want to replay this day over and over again, _is what I wanted to say but instead of freaking out I keep calm and say, "It was perfect", I smile giddily at the memories

"That's good shank", Newt says smiling again, _oh gosh his smile is perfect_, "Well goodnight shank", he says as he gets up and walks out the door

"Good night Newt", I say to him just before he leaves. The room is now dark and I can't see a thing. I replay today and smile widely and I can feel my face heat up again, Newts hand was soft and his voice was gentle and his smile was just, _wait, _I think to myself, _am I in love? _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

** I simply can not write romance for shuck sake. Oh whale then.**


	5. Confess

That question lingers in my mind and I can't sleep until I find the answer, _am I in love? Why is this so hard to answer I'm pretty sure it's a yes or no, ugh this is annoying me, _I try close my eyes to sleep but I end up popping them back open, "Close your shuck eyes Tris", I scold at myself. I eventually drift off to sleep but most of my dreams include Newt and I hanging out, me blushing, us kissing. I wake up panting, and grinning... _what the heck Tris what the actual heck, why are you even dreaming of that seriously, _I don't go back to sleep for the rest of the night. I look outside and see that it's still dark and there is no one awake, no movements nothing but the snores of the Gladers outside. I stay in my bed and just sit there hoping that morning would come quicker but no, instead it decides to take its time.

There was nothing else to do so I went out, slowly down the stairs, slow movements and just took a walk. I walk around trying to clear my head or look for an answer as if the answer was hidden in the bush somewhere, "Do I? Really? I need help ugh", I say to myself, _why am I talking out aloud, _I think to myself, "Do what?" I hear a voice say, it was a familiar voice too, I turn around and see Minho, "What are you doing up?" I ask him

"I was gonna say the same about you Greenie, you're not thinking of escaping are you?" he smirks at me

"No, I just um, I just needed to walk, and uh clear my head", I stutter

"Okay, what troubling you", he asks me

"Why would I tell you, I barely know you", I reply

"Well now that something confirmed is wrong you must tell me", he says, I didn't even realise we were sitting until I felt Minho nudge his knee to me

"I'm just curious, what does it feel like to be in love?" I ask him, _where the heck did that come from_

"I wouldn't know, you in love with someone? Greenie got a crush already", Minho said smirking

"What? No no, no why? No, just do you know anything?" I say, _well that just made it obvious_

"Um, I love running if that helps and the thing is, I enjoy running so I'm guessing if you liked a person you would enjoy being with them", he says, half a comment half a question

"Hm, okay thanks", I say nudging his shoulder

"No worries, so who's the shank, Newt?" he says nudging me back and giving me puppy dog eyes

"Woah wait, no I never said I was in love, and w-why would you think Newt", I say, I stutter again, I feel the heat rush up to my cheeks and desperately try to hide it but dropping my head down

"I knew it! I knew it! I was right!" Minho yells jumping up and down

"No! Shut it! You'll wake everyone", I whisper yell at him, he sits down again and then looks me in the eye and I feel like I'm just gonna spurt all my feelings towards Newt to him, _hold it in,_ I think to myself

"It's Newt, admit it, don't worry I won't say anything you can trust me", he says putting a hand to his hard and putting his other in the air as if reciting a pledge to someone important

"Hmm...only if you do something for me", I say taking this as an opportunity to take advantage of the situation

"Anything", he says, he seems desperate to know the answer

"Make me a Runner", I say

"What?! Shank you just go here and besides its Alby's decision", he says

"Minho", I say dragging out the 'o'

"Fine, I'll put a good word in for you, but you're gonna need to do something to prove yourself further", he says, "Also, why would you wanna go out there, Newt is gonna miss you so much", he says puppy dog eyes again

"Because I need to be a Runner and no Newt won't miss me", I say, "He probably doesn't even like me back", I whisper, just to myself

"I heard that! You like him!" Minho says jumping up again and doing a little dance, "Don't worry shank I'll make sure you get him", he says draping an arm around my shoulder and walking me towards the Homestead again. I liked Minho he was like that best friend that was also your secret brother non-biologically.

I woke up in the morning in my bed, _hm? Guess Minho carried me in here, _I yawn and get up, I look outside and people are only just getting up, _finally I wake up early, _I think to myself. I walk towards the door head hanging down still tired and go to the door, not even looking up, I open the door and see a pair of shoes standing there, I look up and see Newt, my heart starts to beat faster and I start to get really hot, my hair was a mess and, _oh gosh, _I think to myself and quickly close the door, _wait did I just, _I open the door again and Newt is still standing there, his trademark grin plastered onto his face, "Uh, hey, sorry for um-before I was just", I say to him

"Don't worry, you ready for today?" he said still smiling, oh gosh how much I love his smile, then I realised his smile wasn't 100%

"Um, I guess I am", I say and grin stupidly, I ignore the fact that the grin wasn't 100%

"Good, let's go then shank", he says and I walk out with him. We walk towards Frypan's kitchen in silence, _gosh this is awkward, _I think to myself, I try think of ways to start a conversation but I can't so we just continue in silence, "So um- Tris how was your sleep last night?" Newt asks once we sit down with our food, "It was better than the other few nights for sure", I say smiling at him, he smiles back but weakly, "Are you okay?" I ask him

"Hm? Yeah I'm perfect", he says then we eat in silence. We continue to eat and gradually Minho, Chuck and Jeff join us to eat, we all spoke normally Minho giving me little smirks and nudges, I was sitting next to Newt and closer than seemed necessary, Minho kept pushing me closer even though the whole side of my body was touching his. "Stop it!" I scold at Minho but he just laughs and continues to eat.

"Greenie!" Alby yelled at me

"Yeah?" I reply back

"Ready for today? You're going to be working as a Builder today, Bricknicks tomorrow, Slopper the next, then a Cook, Track-Hoe, Med-Jack and then Slicers, you won't be doing Baggers and Runners, Baggers because we decided we don't want you to have to see that first thing and Runner because well you can't", Alby said then he started to lead me to a group of boys including Gally. "Gally, Greenie here-" Alby starts but I cut him off

"Tris", I say

"Tris here", he says then scoffs, "Will be working with you guys today", he says then leaves us, "Okay Greenie, let's get to work", Gally immediately says and hands me a bunch of tools, nails, hammers, and some wood.

We work on some buildings, creating small little huts everywhere and shelters in certain places for people, "Shank grow some muscles", Gally scolds at me, I realise that I have been working on the same nail for a few minutes now, _what? _I think to myself and realise, _oh gosh. _

**xxxxxxxx**

** I thought I updated this before but no damn it, here ya'll go, I'm sorry boring and sloppy, why does it sound like Minho and Tris are in love...maybe they are...jokes, no, jokes, yes jokes who knows what could happen~dauntlesslionrunner**


	6. How does he know?

_I'm in love, _I think to myself. "Hey Shank get to work", I hear Gally scolds at me, _how can I be in love, I don't even think I _know___what love is. Do I?_

"I am", I say and roll my eyes and I get back to work. I don't do anything else for the rest of the day. I finish off the job and go off to lunch; I eat with Chuck, Newt and Jeff. "Hey guys", I say as I approach them

"Hey", they all reply in unison. Jeff gives me a little smirk and I just raise an eyebrow at him, "What?" I mouth, he just shakes his head. I sit down next to Newt, my heart pounding at how close we are, our elbows nudge a few times and he gives me a few of his trademark smirks. "So how was working with Gally today shank?" Newt says finally breaking the silence that has fallen over the table. Newt looks up at me and I look in his eyes and wow.

"Don't want to do it again", I say scoffing and rolling my eyes. I turn away from Newt realising how long we've been _staring_ at each other, _wait, were we staring?_

"Well all greenie's have to work with him so we all know what he's like", Jeff says. We then continue to eat in silence until Newt finishes first and walks off leaving Chuck, Jeff and I to sit there alone. Chuck then leaves to go do his job which just leaves Jeff and I alone. "What was that smirk before for", I finally say once I see that Chuck was gone

"Guess it", he says, winking

"Did Minho tell you something?" I say; squinting my eyes at him seeing if I could see past his lies

"Maybe, maybe not", he says teasing, just grinning at me

"Just tell me", I say throwing my hands up in exasperation

"Later", he says and strolls off

"I swear to freaking whatever Minho that if you told Jeff, I'm going to kill you", I quietly said to myself as I got up and went back to working with Gally.

The sun was slowly going down and all the Runners came back from the Maze. I searched the Runners for Minho but I couldn't find him. I turned around and searched the Glade and then I saw him coming out of the Map Room. I quickly walked up to him trying not to make it look to obvious that I was that angry at him. "Hey Tris", he just smiled at me, I didn't respond back or even smile back, I took his shirt and started to drag him towards the deadheads, "Tris seriously I thought you loved N-", he started but I cut him off but covering his mouth,

"Shut up", I hushed-yelled at him

"Okay okay", he said putting his hands up in the air

"Did you tell Jeff?" I scolded at him immediately

"Tell Jeff what?" he asked

"Don't play games with me", I warned

"Tell Jeff about your little 'thing'?" he asked. I then nodded,

"No I didn't tell him klunk", he said. I studied his eyes for a bit and realised that he wasn't lying. "Then how the shuck, did he find out", I said to him emphasising 'shuck',

"Wait he knows?" I nodded again. "How?" Gosh Minho with his questions. I then went on to tell him about how at lunch the wink and the little 'I'm not telling' game etc. "What if he was winking about something else", Minho stated at the end, _what if he was, never thought of that. _"Oh and Tris", Minho asked

"Hm?" I replied

"Can I have my shirt back?" he said, I then realised that I still had his shirt bunched up in my hand, "Oh sorry", I said letting him go and wiping my hands, "I'm going to go ask Jeff", I said and then walked off to find Jeff. I walked pretty quickly but you can't blame me I don't _need _everyone to know this. "Jeff!" I yelled out when I saw him

"Tris", he said giddily and then smirked at me

"Tell me!" I scolded at him

"Fine", he said not even putting up a fight. We walked off to the Deadheads and we both saw Newt on the way there looking at us and Jeff just smirked and winked but I ignored it even though my heart was flustering, Newt was staring at _us, _oh lord, _us, _I think, _don't get the wrong idea please don't please newt please, _I pleaded in my head.

"Last night I overheard you and Minho talking", he said finally once we were deep enough

"You what? And you stayed at listened?! What the shuck!" I said once again emphasising the shuck. "Yeah sorry", he said scratching the back of his head

"Why were you even awake?" I harshly said to him

"I had something to do", he said then quickly changed the subject, "Let's go dinner", he said and walked off. I hesitantly walked out of the Deadheads behind him. We sat down at the table all of us usually sit at and sitting there already was Newt, Minho, Chuck and Winston. "Hey guys", they all said in unison, "Hey", we replied back

"Tris why are you always in the Deadheads with a new guy?" Chuck said after I've sat down

"Huh?" I replied, when Chuck said that it sounded worse than I thought

"Well I saw you walk into the Deadheads with Minho then with Jeff, you guys aren't doing the little 'activity' are you?" Chuck asked, eyes widening when he said that

"No! What no! Why would yo- why would you, um, think that?" I asked stuttering, I saw Newt was staring at me now, _no please don't hate me oh gosh no¸ _I thought to myself, _don't be such a little wimp gosh, _wow myself doesn't like myself that much does it?

"Well it sure does look like it", Chuck said winking at us, I ignored the wink and just laughed, "Defiantly because I would do it with this princess Minho and Jeff the sexy nurse", then everyone laughed

"Princess Minho sounds like a good name for this shank", Newt finally spoke up

"Glad you agree", I said smiling, I looked up at him and saw he was looking at me, his brown eyes just gnawing into mine, burning into my skin, I could stare at them all day honestly, it was so beautiful and warm and, homey? Does that even make sense? Oh well, it's homey. If I even know what home is.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I haven't updated in ages please don't kill me I've been having tests and assignments and my internet has been horrible and my computer has been stuffing up and problems galooore, I am going to update a whole lot hopefully soon so that's good right? I reached 1K on my instagram (fourtrisglade) so I'm really ecstatic about that. I'm sorry that this chapter is sucky, I suck at romance and also I am on writers block I can't think of anything damn this. Did any of you watch the Maze Runner movie, what'd ya'll think? ~dauntlesslionrunner**


End file.
